Positiv
by APWBDumbledore
Summary: Ob Lily & James glücklich waren, als sie erfuhren, dass sie Eltern werden?Ich bezweifle, diese Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen Geschichten, wenn man ihre Sitution bedenkt. wie sie es ihren FreundenVerwandten mitteilen
1. Chapter 1

Alle Figuren in dieser Story gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene keinen Cent damit und schreibe nur zu meinem eigenen Vergnügen.

Tränen rannen ihr über ihr Gesicht. Positiv. Es war eindeutig.

Sie hatte vier verschieden Zaubertränke zur Nachweisung einer Schwangerschaft zubereitet.

Alle hatten das gleiche Ergebnis hervorgebracht.

Ein Schluchzen ließ ihren Körper erzittern.

Warum, warum, warum.

Sie und James hatten doch immer so aufgepasst.

Ihr Verhütungsmittel hatte nur eine Fehlerquote von 0,09 Prozent.

Sie kroch in ihr Ehebett und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf.

Was sollte sie jetzt nur machen.

Sie war Heilerin im St. Mungo, James war Auror.

Außerdem waren sie beide Mitglieder des Orden des Phönix.

Ständig kämpften sie blutige Kämpfe gegen Todesser, mussten erleben, wie ihre Freunde und Verwandten von Voldemort oder seinen Anhängern getötet wurden.

Im St. Mungo starben täglich Dutzende von Patienten, an den Wunden dieses Krieges.

In der Nacht plagten sie oft fürchterliche Albträume, so dass sie schreiend und schweißgebadet aufwachte.

Und jetzt sollte sie ein Baby bekommen.

Es war eindeutig der falsche Zeitpunkt um ein Kind zu bekommen.

James und sie hatten zwar schon ein paar Zusammentreffen mit Voldemort überlebt, aber wie lange würden sie seinem Druck noch standhalten können, wenn sie selbst doch immer weniger wurden?

„Lily? Was ist denn los?"

James war von der Arbeit zurück. Jetzt war es an der Zeit auch ihn mit dieser Last und Verantwortung zu belasten.

Er kniete sich auf den Boden um auf einer Höhe mit ihrem Gesicht zu sein. Erschrocken sah er in ihr verweintes Gesicht.

Natürlich waren schlechte Nachrichten in dieser Zeit immer zu erwarten, aber es traf einen doch wie einen Schlag ins Gesicht, wenn sie eintrafen.

„Ich bin schwanger. Ungefähr seit einem Monat."

Betroffen ließ er sich auf dem Teppich sinken.

„Seit wann schleppst du das schon mit dir herum?"

„Ich habe gestern den ersten Test gemacht und heute weitere drei. Irrtum ausgeschlossen."

Er schloss kurz die Augen, dann stand er auf, ging um das Bett herum und ließ sich ebenfalls darauf fallen. Er kuschelte sich von hinten an sie und wischte ihr mit der Decke die Tränen vom Gesicht.

Dann schwiegen sie beide.

Lily kam es vor, als wären es Stunden.

Plötzlich setzte sich James auf.

„Es reicht!"

„Was denn?" Verwirrt sah sie ihn an.

„Dieses Arschloch hat unser ganzes Leben unter Kontrolle – das muss aufhören.

Wir bekommen ein Kind! Du wirst die beste Mutter überhaupt werden und ich werde mich bemühen ein guter Vater zu sein.

Wenn man erfährt, dass man ein Kind bekommt, dann muss man sich freuen! Man muss vor Stolz platzen, es all seinen Freunden erzählen, einen Namen und einen Taufpaten auswählen und die alle mit den ersten Bildern nerven!

Das alles werde ich mir auf keine Fall nehmen lassen. Er konnte uns in vielen Punkten die Freude nehmen und uns unterdrücken, aber damit ist jetzt Schluss!

Lily steh auf! Wir gehen aus!"

Langsam richtete sie sich auf.

„Wir können aber keine Taufpaten auswählen – Sirius würde Voldemorts Aufgabe übernehmen, wenn wir ihn nicht nehmen."

Langsam breitete sich ein strahlendes Lächeln auf James Gesicht aus und Sekunden später umarmten sie sich lachend.

Plötzlich hob James sie hoch und wirbelte sie durch die Luft. Dann zog er sie in eine feste, beruhigende Umarmung.

„Ich werde Vater!", murmelte er leise in Lilys dichte rote Locken.

„Ich werde ein echter Daddy!"

„Ja, das wirst du! Aber wir werden jetzt schon einen Kompromiss schließen."

„Welchen? Bei Geschäften mit dir muss man misstrauisch sein – AU"

„Unser Kind wird 1. nicht länger als 5 h pro Tag auf einem Besen verbringen und 2. es wird nicht für angestellte Streiche gelobt! Verstanden, Prongs?"

„Meinentwegen. Obwohl ich wollte schon immer mal einen kleinen Marauder ausbilden!"

„James Potter – untersteh dich! Du warst schon beinahe zuviel für die arme McGonnagal!"

„Ach komm schon – seine wir mal ehrlich, könntest du diesen Augen jemals widerstehen?"

„Nicht den Dackelblick – aufhören!

Na gut, dann schließe ich eben die Augen!"

Zärtlich knabberte er an ihren Lippen und zog sie auf´s Bett.

Nachdenklich sah sie ihn an.

„Ich hätte dich immer gewollt, selbst, wenn ich damit meinen Tod unterzeichnet hätte."

„Na zum Glück, hast du das ja nicht." An dieser Stelle grinste James dreckig. „Dafür hast du einen tollen Ehemann, der seine ehelichen Pflichten bestens erfüllt."

Lily grinste.

„Oder, anders ausgedrückt, einen Typen, der mich geschwängert hat und auch noch stolz drauf ist – typisch Mann."

„Immer wieder gerne, Süße."


	2. Potter

**Bei den Potter´s**

„Bereit?"

Lily nickte nur, außerstande zu sprechen.

Sie war weiß wie eine Wand und sah aus als würde sie sich jeden Moment auf den Fußabstreifer erbrechen.

James klopfte dreimal mit dem Zauberstab an die Haustüre.

Nach ein paar Sekunden hörte man Fußtritte und dann öffnete eine Hauselfe die Türe.

„Guten Tag Mr. und Mrs. Potter junior, ihre Mutter erwartet sie bereits im kleinen Salon."

„Danke Diana."

„Sehr wohl Mr. Potter junior."

Nachdem sie ihre Umhänge in der Vorhalle abgelegt hatten, gingen die Beiden in den Salon, wo sie eine etwa 40-jährige und elegant gekleidete Frau erwartete, die gerade Drinks für sie zubereitete.

„Hallo ihr Lieben! James – Lily" (sie zog beide in eine innige Umarmung) „was wolltet ihr denn jetzt so wichtiges mit uns besprechen? Ich platze schon vor Neugierde. James, dein Vater muss jeden Moment kommen. Er ist noch im Badezimmer und macht sich frisch. Er ist gerade erst von der Arbeit nach Hause gekommen."

„Hi Mom. Ich denke wir warten noch, bis Dad auch da ist."

„Na gut. Sag mal Lily – geht es dir gut? Du siehst krank aus!"

„Nein danke, mir geht es gut. Mir ist nur etwas übel."

„Ach so, aber denke trotzdem daran, einen Trank einzunehmen, wenn es dir schlechter geht. Aber dir brauche ich da ja eigentlich nichts zu erzählen. Du bist ja vom Fach.

Ach ja – das Übliche? Martini für dich Lily und Feuerwhisky für dich James?"

„Für mich heute nichts, danke.", sagte Lily.

„Aber Schatz - das würde deinen Magen vielleicht etwas beruhigen. Nicht wahr James – dein Onkel Frederik schwört auf ein Schlückchen gegen kleine Magenbeschwerden!"

„Ja schon Mom, aber Lily ist wirklich schon den ganzen Tag schlecht, da wird Alkohol auch nicht viel helfen und außerdem – wie kannst meine Lily mit Onkel Frederik vergleichen?

Sie wiegt ungefähr 3 Zenter weniger und ist kein Alkoholiker!"

„Na gut, na gut. War ja nur ein Vorschlag. Ich habe ja auch nicht bedacht, dass Lily schon immer recht wenig vertragen hat.

So, setzt euch erst mal. Wie geht es übrigens meinem Sirius? Es ist schon ein Weilchen her, seit er das letzte Mal hier war, aber da hat er uns seine neue Freundin vorgestellt."

„Na ja, Mom. Er ist eben sehr mit der holden Weiblichkeit beschäftigt und unser Job nimmt ihn genauso wie mich auch ziemlich in Anspruch."

„Und übrigens ist dieses Mädchen mittlerweile schon wieder seine Ex-Freundin.", fügte Lily nun leicht lächelnd hinzu.

„Du sprichst doch von Cindy, oder?"

„Nein, Lily. Da musst du wohl etwas verwechseln – ihr Name war April."

„Ach so. Da muss Sirius ja schon 2-3 Wochen lang nicht mehr da gewesen sein. Nach April kamen noch Susan, Anna und Cindy.", meinte Lily trocken.

Mrs. Potter sah einen Moment lang ziemlich entgeistert an und stimmte dann ihr ansteckendes Lachen an, dass sogar Lily, der herzlich wenig zu lachen zumute war, mitriss.

„Was ist hier so lustig?", fragte Daniel Potter neugierig, als er beim Betreten des Salons seine Frau, seinen Sohn und seine Schwiegertochter so heftig lachen sah (und hörte), dass sie schon beinahe auf dem Boden lagen.

Seine Gemahlin hielte sich den Bauch und schien sich langsam wieder zu fangen.

Als sie aufhörte zu lachen, hörten fast schlagartig auch die anderen auf.

Schließlich war es nur ihr Lachen, das so ansteckend war.

„Ach, das ist jetzt nicht so wichtig. Jetzt wo du endlich da bist, sollen uns die Zwei endlich erzählen, was sie hierher treibt!"

„Das ist endlich mal eine gute Idee! Ich bin auch schon furchtbar gespannt und habe gestern den ganzen Abend überlegt, was es sein könnte.", sagte Mr. Potter, während er sich in einen Polstersessel fallen ließ.

„Ja – er hat sogar daran gedacht, dass Lily schwanger sein könnte. So was abwegiges – ich meine, wir wissen doch, dass ihr noch keine Kinder wollt und die Verhütungsmittel heutzutage sind ja schon ausgezeichnet.", Emily Potter schüttelte den Kopf.

„Aber auch nicht unfehlbar.", murmelte Lily leise.

Mit einem Schlag war es totenstill im ganzen Raum.

„Es stimmt, Mom und Dad. Wir werden Eltern."

„Ach du meine Güte.", sagte Daniel leise.

„Typisch Potter!", schnaubte Emily ungläubig, „immer müsst ihr euch Sorgen machen, bevor ihr mal nachdenkt, was für gute Nachrichten das sind. Zum Glück hat James da eher mein Naturell geerbt.

Ich freue mich Granny zu werden. Lily, Kind. Komm her."

Mit diesen Worten zog Emily Potter Lily zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag in eine Umarmung. Auch James kam nicht zu kurz.

Auch Daniel Potter schien sich wieder gefangen zu haben und begann nach der üblichen Glückwünscherei schon damit, sich mit James Pläne für zusätzlichen Schutz von Mutter und Kind auszudenken.

Währenddessen nahm Emily Lily mit auf den Dachboden, wo sie sie von alten Babygewändern diese, die ihr gefielen, aussuchen ließ.

Stunden später flohten sie zurück nach Godric´s Hollow in ihr Haus.

Bepackt mit tausend Sachen, von magischen Wiegen mit jahrhundertelanger Tradition und Babygewand für mindestens sechs Kinder.

„So schlimm war es doch nicht, oder?"

„Nein, gar nicht, aber in deiner Familie sind ja auch alle nett. Ich bin schon gespannt, was Petunia morgen sagen wird.", seufzte Lily. „Ich verstehe ja selbst nicht, warum ich es ihr sagen will, aber das ist irgendwie so ein sentimaler Quatsch. Immerhin ist sie meine letzte lebende Verwandte."

„Ich verstehe dich ja. Und ich werde mitkommen und sie verhexen, wenn sie oder ihr vermaledeiter Ehemann sich ein falsches Wort über dich leisten!"

„Womit habe ich dich nur verdient? Du bist so was von praktisch! Ich bräuchte mir so gesehen, nie einen Hund kaufen, du beschützt mich perfekt."


	3. Petunia

„Was willst du?"

Mit diesen freundlichen Worten begrüßte Petunia Dursley ihre Schwester und deren Mann.

Sie machte keine Anstalten sie ins Haus zu bitten.

„Ich würde dir gerne etwas sagen. Dürfen wir reinkommen?" Lily versuchte sich zu beherrschen und höflich zu bleiben.

„Wenn es sein muss."

Widerwillig ließ sie sie eintreten und schloss die Haustüre mit einem Knall.

Sie wohnte seit sie verheiratet war in einem schrecklichen Ort namens Little Whinging.

Einem Spießernest wie es Lilys Freundin Conny immer ausgedrückt hatte.

Ohne auf eine Aufforderung zu warten, setzten sich Lily und James im blitzsauberen Wohnzimmer auf die Couch.

Steif setzte sich Petunia auf einen Sessel gegenüber.

„Ist Vernon nicht da?", sagte Lily nur um irgendetwas zu sagen.

„Nein.", antwortete Petunia ebenso knapp wie spitz.

„Weswegen bist du hier, Lily?"

James ignorierte sie völlig.

„WIR wollten dir nur mitteilen, dass ich schwanger bin.

Du wirst Tante Petunia."

Petunia starrte Lily wortlos an. Kein Muskel regte sich in ihrem Gesicht und absolut nichts ließ darauf schließen, was sie gerade dachte oder fühlte.

„Du auch, Lily.

Wir wollten es dir ja eigentlich nicht sagen, aber wenn du schon einmal hier bist.

Vernon sind so wie es jetzt ist sehr glücklich. Wir wollen keinen Kontakt mit Leuten wie dir."

Wortlos stand Petunia auf und ging voraus zur Haustüre.

Niemand sagte mehr ein Wort.

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Lily und James sahen sich im Vorgaren um, ob sie beobachtet wurden und apparierten dann nach Hause.

Erst dort brach Lily in Tränen aus und klammerte sich an James fest.

„Seit ich nach Hogwarts gekommen bin, ist es so.

Warum?

Ich habe sie doch immer so geliebt!

Sie hat seitdem nie mehr richtig mit mir gesprochen – ich konnte sie noch so oft fragen, sie sagt mir nicht, warum sie mich so hasst.

Stell dir einer von uns passiert etwas, ohne dass wir uns ausgesprochen haben."

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Während sich ihre Augen langsam mit Tränen füllten, lehnte sich Petunia schwer gegen die Haustür.

Wieso war Lily heute hierher gekommen.

Das machte es ihr noch viel schwerer sie zu hassen.

Dabei liebte sie sie in Wahrheit doch so sehr!

Petunia war schon immer sehr geltungsbedürftig gewesen.

Als Lily ihren Brief aus Hogwarts bekommen hatte, hatte Petunia geahnt, dass sich nun alles ändern würde.

Und seit dem ersten September in dem damaligen Jahr hatte sich ihre Eifersucht ins unermessliche gesteigert.

Lily war eine Hexe, etwas Besonderes. Sie war ein „Muggel", so erzählte Lily ihrer Familie, nannten Zauberer nichtmagische Personen.

Unter dem Jahr wurde immer sehnsüchtig auf Post von der jüngsten Tochter gewartet.

Dass Petunia eine Allergie gegen Vogelfedern hatte, war nicht so wichtig, wie zu erfahren, wie es Lily ging.

In den Ferien kam sie zurück und erzählte von einer faszinierenden Welt, die ihr für immer verschlossen bleiben sollte.

Auch von Leuten, die Petunia nicht kannte.

Kurz – sie lebte ein tolles Leben, aus dem Petunia völlig ausgeschlossen war.

Das machte sie wütend.

Früher hatte Lily sie bewundert, so wie kleine Schwestern große Schwestern eben bewundern, aber nun hatte sie andere Vorbilder.

Vorbilder ihresgleichen.

Und in diese Wut und diesen Hass, hatte sie sich bereits eingelebt.

Dass Lily ein so perfekter Mensch zu sein schien, machte es auch alles andere als besser.

Oft hielten ihr die Eltern Lily als Vorbild vor.

Dafür konnte Lily nichts.

Sie hatte auch oft versucht, Petunia von ihrem Leben zu erzählen, doch da war es bereits zu spät.

Petunia war bereits in diesem Sumpf aus Liebe, Eifersucht und Hass versunken.


	4. Remus, Sirius

„So – haben jetzt alle ein Glas Sekt? James und ich wollen euch etwas sagen.", sagte Lily fröhlich. Es ging ihr heute so gut, als ob sie gar nicht schwanger wäre.

„Du hast noch keines.", bemerkte Remus.

„Ja – und wisst ihr warum?

James sag du es ihnen, ich freue mich, inzwischen ohne Ablenkung ihre Gesichter anschauen zu können!"

„Lily ist schwanger.", meinte James trocken und ziemlich unfeierlich.

Doch Lily warf ihm nicht einmal einen verärgerten Blick zu, sondern starrte ihre beiden besten Freunde gespannt an.

Deren Mienen waren allerdings sehenswert.

Jedoch nicht sehr lange.

Lily zählte langsam bis 3 und schon war sie von den Beiden umringt und wurde gedrückt.

„Wann ist es denn soweit?", fragte Remus glücklich lächelnd, als sich der Tumult wieder gelegt hatte.

„Am 6. August."

„Da geht es nicht!"

„Wie bitte, Padfoot?" James glaubte seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen.

„Da habe ich Dienst."

„Na und?"

„Entschuldige mal, aber der Patenonkel wird doch wohl bei der Geburt dabei sein!"

Sprachlos sahen ihn alle an.

Sirius pflegte seinen Egoismus so gekonnt rüberkommen, dass er trotzdem immer überzeugte.

„Na gut – warum eigentlich nicht. James und ich haben bis jetzt ohnehin nur nicht gewusst, wen von euch Zwei wir nehmen sollen. Remus, wenn du möchtest –"

„Nein, Lily. Das ist schon in Ordnung. Ich will dann aber das Zweite!", grinste Remus.

„Perfekt.", lachte James.

„Euch geht es aber auch nicht mehr gut! Ich bin froh, wenn ich endlich das hier aus mir rausgekriegt habe.", murmelte Lily empört.

„Ach was – das schaffst du schon – wir werden dich alle mental unterstützen."

„Na wenn das so ist stoßen wir an: auf lauter kleine Potters!"


End file.
